


Tricky Question

by MissIF



Series: The AUs We Never Finished [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Gods AU, Paladins as gods, this is just an excuse to write about my gods headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF
Summary: Pidge has a simple question for the older godsGods AU I thought would be interesting





	Tricky Question

“I have a question.”

“Alright. What about?”

“When do we get to retire? And where do gods even  _ go _ when they retire?”

Shiro, Allura, and Coran all looked up from the war table in surprise. Allura and Shiro looked between themselves and shrugged.

“My father never exactly specified where the old Paladin Gods retired too,” Allura said. “Whenever he isn’t instructing Keith he’s visiting his chosen spot of retirement. I’m not even sure my mother knows where he goes off to.”

Pidge looked to Shiro, but the King God gave them an apologetic look and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m not much help either. Zarkon basically just told me I was King now and left. I haven’t seen him since I was a kid.”

All three pairs of eyes looked to Coran. The Steward God and Keeper of the Castle and every gods confidant stroking his moustache in thought. “Well, when a god retires they can basically go wherever they please so it’s a bit tricky to keep tabs on them. And a god, especially a Paladin, is only able to retire if they’ve found someone to replace them. Not completely of course, Alfor and Zarkon still retain their full might, but unless they’re gifted, or specifically created in Shiro’s case, a replacement they don’t have the option to retire.”

“My father was so happy when Keith was born,” a small giggle escaped Allura’s lips. “He’d been looking to retire for ages, ever since the first War of Druel.”

* * *

 

_ “Coran, Allura look who I found!” _

_ Fire god Alfor ran into the Castle, carefully clutching a tiny child in his arms, as the War goddess and Castle keeper watched him curiously. Alfor cooed at the child he held before placing the boy on the floor. _

_ “This is Keith, the newly born Fire god. Keith, this is my friend Coran, and my daughter Allura.” _

_ The child god, Keith, looked between the two of them before shrinking back to hide his face in Alfor’s shoulder, a small flame appearing on top his head. The Fire god patted Keith’s head, extinguishing the fire. _

_ “It’s okay. You’ll get to know them and I’ll show you how to control your abilities. You’re going to be a great Fire god.” _

* * *

 

“So we’re escentially a retirement plan? Trigel was so nice to me and raised me just so I could be her contingency plan?” That seemed pretty selfish of the elder god, to raise a new god for their personal wants.

Coran shook his head. “Not at all. Well… yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. Imagine yourself several centuries from now, when you’ve been herding forests and taking care of the natural balance of this planet for millions of years, and you come across a newly born version of your godly essence. What you represented was Trigels future, an assurance that even as she aged and faded the forests wouldn’t stop growing and fade with her. She took care of you because she wanted to see you grow just as strongly as she did and wanted to make sure you were fully able to control your abilities and take care of this world without her.”

That was… really nice, actually. Trigel had been like a mother to Pidge, her mentor and caretaker, someone they could ask whenever they didn’t know something. It was nice to know that it was similar to how mortal mothers raised their children so they would one day be able to do things by themselves.

They looked at Shiro, “Is that what Zarkon was like?”

His face immediately grimaced and the Sky god grit his teeth.

“Not exactly…”

* * *

 

_ “Zarkon who is that?” _

_ The Sky god didn’t even look at the boy, “This is my heir, Takashi.” _

_ Said child was looking at everything around him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. It didn’t seem like he was paying attention to the Paladin gods. In fact not an hour ago Alfor and Gyrgan had seen Zarkon stalking off to the sky by himself and return with a child with black and white hair. _

_ Blaytz tilted his head and stared at the kid, “Don’t you already have an heir?” _

_ “Lotor is not a god of the sky. He falls closer to Honerva in terms of aspect. Since I’ve failed to find any other god with even remotely similar powers I decided to create one myself so I can retire.” _

_ A massive bolt of lightning struck between the gods, causing all of them but Zarkon to jump and/or scream. The elder gods looked down at Takashi, the newly born deity’s fingers sparkling and his eyes wide in terror. They all looked at Zarkon. _

_ “He’ll learn.” _

* * *

 

“He gave me a basic rundown of how things should be than pretty much vanished.” continued Shiro. “If it hadn’t been for the other sky gods I’d have probably caused a catastrophe.”

Allura patted him on the shoulder, then looked to Pidge. “It can be like that for some gods. Take myself and Coran for instance. We never had predecessors so we had to learn about our roles in the world by ourselves. I swore for the longest time I was only a goddess of peace and diplomacy. I never had the urges to wage war or fight all the time like other gods of war, but when the time came and I was called upon by mortal prayers I had to accept my role. I realised I was a god of diplomacy and peace and war.”

Pidge nodded and took note, a mischievous grin spreading on their face.

“Thanks for the answer you guys. I’ll be right back.”

They started to leave until Shiro called out, “Wait! Why did you ask about retiring in the first place?”

“I made a bet with Lance about it!” They called back. “He thought there was like a retirement home for gods like the mortals have, but I bet him literally anything else was right. I also bet that him that the old gods weren’t complete jerks for leaving, so I get to go collect anything I want from Lance’s little underwater utopia!”

They ran off out of the room, leaving the other gods to silently apologise for Lance’s inevitable embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Allura is a very Athena-esque god in my mind while Coran is very Hermes/Hestia in the sense that he's super smart and has lots of world knowledge but also is very homely and in charge of the castle/home of the paladins. (RIP Castle-ship)
> 
> Leave a comment please!


End file.
